The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the production of two packages of yarn with transfer tails.
In processing yarn it is generally desirable to use a continuous process. Transfer tails, that is, a length of yarn ranging from about 6 to about 24 inches which precedes the initial wraps of yarn on the package, are used to tie the end of one package of yarn to the beginning of another package of yarn in order to provide an uninterrupted or continuous flow of yarn from a creel or other holder on which the packages are supported. When using packages of undrawn or partially drawn synthetic yarn, it is important that the transfer tails are not drawn during the packaging step or otherwise abraded or damaged as the continuous flow of yarn in the subsequent processing step is subjected to considerable stresses such as mechanical draws of up to approximately 5:1. Abraded transfer tails are those in which a few of the filaments of the yarn are broken, and these broken filaments frequently break the yarn during subsequent processing because the broken filaments wrap the draw rolls causing the other filaments to break. Also, if the transfer tails are previously drawn or oriented to a higher degree than the yarn on the package, then the subsequent draw may break the yarn and interrupt the process.
In the production of yarn, sometimes it is desirable to produce two separate packages of yarn on a single chuck by placing two bobbins on a chuck which has sufficient capacity to accommodate two bobbins. However, producing two packages of yarn with transfer tails simultaneously on a single chuck usually requires excessive free bobbin space or produces double tails. A double tail is an additional length of yarn preceding the transfer tail on the inside bobbin which is wrapped on the outside bobbin and becomes a loose piece of yarn under the wraps of yarn on the outside bobbin when the bobbins are separated.
Although various methods have been found to produce satisfactory transfer tails where a single package is wound on one chuck, there is still a need for an improved method and apparatus for simultaneously producing two packages of yarn with transfer tails on one chuck without abrading or damaging the transfer tails, using excessive free bobbin space, or producing double tails.
Therefore an object of the invention is to produce simultaneously two packages of yarn with transfer tails on a single chuck and avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus useful to produce two packages of yarn with transfer tails simultaneously on a single chuck.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the drawings, specification and appended claims.
According to the invention, two packages of yarn with transfer tails are produced simultaneously on a winder wherein the winder has a driven friction roll, a dual traversing means with two traverse guides and two bobbins on a chuck and wherein the chuck is positioned adjacent the traversing means and the friction roll positioned adjacent the traverse guides and against the chuck, by passing two yarns between the traversing means and the friction roll and then between the chuck and the friction roll while holding the yarns approximately in the center of the traversing means and out of the traverse guides; passing the yarns partially around the bobbins on the chuck, and while holding the yarns partially off the surface of the bobbins, passing the yarns between the traversing means and the chuck and again between the chuck and the friction roll; then while holding the ends of the yarns approximately in the center of the chuck, releasing that portion of the yarns held off the surface of the bobbins thereby simultaneously winding the transfer tails; and after the transfer tails are wound, releasing the yarns held in the center of the traversing means thereby permitting the traverse guides to pick up the yarns to wind the packages.
Further according to the invention apparatus useful for the production of two packages of yarn with transfer tails simultaneously on a winder comprises a driven friction roll, a dual traversing means with two traverse guides, a two-bobbin chuck, stringup guiding means comprising two yarn guides capable of being positioned either in the stringup or the run position, and a stationary guide, wherein the chuck is positioned adjacent the traversing means, the friction roll is positioned adjacent the traverse guides of the traversing means and against the chuck, the stationary guide is attached to the traversing means approximately in the center and on the side opposite the traverse guides, and the yarn guides of the stringup guide means capable of guiding the yarn to approximately the center of the chuck and away from the traverse guides while in the stringup position.